Pulmonary hypertension (PH) is a rare disorder of the pulmonary vasculature that is associated with high morbidity and mortality. The pathology of the disease includes plexiform lesions of disorganized angiogenesis and abnormal neointimal cellular proliferation, which obstruct blood flow through the pulmonary arterioles. Kinases play a critical role in cell growth and proliferation, and can be used to address the underlying pathology of PH. Kinase inhibitors can be used to treat PH.